dragon_and_incredible_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily quiz
Daily Quiz There is a daily quiz in which players answer trivia questions about Dragonball, and receive Silver Coins. For every correct answer, the player receives 50k Silver Coins. For every false answer, the player receives 10k Silver Coins. Each player has a chance to answer 15 questions daily, which may be increased to 20 questions at VIP 4, 30 questions at VIP 5, 45 questions at VIP 10 and 60 questions at VIP 12. Quiz *Question: Why would Goku turn into a gorila after seeing the full moon? *Answer: Because he is a Saiyan. *Question: What is Goku weakness? *Answer: Tail. *Question: What is the effect of senzu beans? *Answer: Recover injury *Question: What is the eldest student of Turtle Hermit? *Answer: Son Gohan *Question: Who is the teacher of Turtle Hermit and Crane Hermit? *Answer: Mutaito *Question: What is the relationship between Kami and Picollo Jr? *Answer: They are originally the same person. *Question: Which one is poisonous, the Sacred Water or the Ultra Divine Water? *Answer: The Ultra Divine Water *Question: Who killed General Blue? *Answer: Tao Pai Pai *Question: Whats written on Yamcha's coat when he first appears? *Answer: (Bottom Answer) *Question: Which of the following training doesn't belong to Turtle Hermit Academy? *Answer: Cooking *Question: Who is the Champion of the 23rd Tournament? *Answer: Son Goku *Question: Who created Shenron? *Answer: Kami *Question: Who created this quiz? *Answer: A boy *Question: Who is the student of Crane Hermit? *Answer: Tienshinhan *Question: How did Gohan, Goku's grandpa die? *Answer: Killed by gorilla-mode Goku *Question: How many chances for VIP0 to answer the questions? *Answer: 15 *Question: Who released Piccolo Daimao? *Answer: Pilaf's Party *Question: Which of the following vehicles is faster? *Answer: Flying Nimbus *Question: Who can't ride the flying nimbus? *Answer: Bulma *Question: Who eat the most in Dragon Ball story? *Answer: Goku *Question: Who saved Goku when he was frozen on the North? *Answer: Suno *Question: After realizing one dream, the Dragon ball will? *Answer: Transformed to stone *Question: Which kind of coin can be used in Demon Invasion? *Answer: Demon Coin *Question: What wish has Piccolo Daimao made to Shenron? *Answer: Become younger *Question: Who is Crane Hermit Brohter? *Answer: Tao Pai Pai *Question: How many species are there on earth? *Answer: Three *Question: Who can ride on Flying Nimbus? *Answer: Arale *Question: What can Universal Scroll be used to? *Answer: Upgrade vitality skill *Question: Why is Turtle Hermit carry a turtle shell? *Answer: This is part of training *Question: Who is the 5th fighter of Uranai Baba? *Answer: Son Gohan *Question: Which species did Oolong is? *Answer: Animal *Question: Who destroyed Red Ribbon Army? *Answer: Goku *Question: Why did the Turtle Hermit throw away the Bansho Fan? *Answer: Its split with soup *Question: What would Goku transform when seeing the full moon? *Answer: Gorilla *Question: You want to become Turtle Hermit's student. What will you do? *Answer: Bribe him with porn *Question: How often can you summon Shenron? *Answer: One year *Question: To be a student of Kami, what's the first thing needed? *Answer: The bell of Karin *Question: How many stars does the Dragon Ball left by Goku's grandpa have? *Answer: Four *Question: How did General Blue Died? *Answer: He died of narcissim *Question: Who is the Champion of the 21st Tournament? *Answer: Jacky Chun *Question: Who is the Champion of the 22nd Tournament? *Answer: Tienshinhan *Question: Who also become student of Turtle Hermit? *Answer: Krilin *Question: What increases when equiped Rage Spirit? *Answer: Initial Rage *Question: What's the wish of Commander Red of the Red Ribbon Army? *Answer: Become Taller *Question: Which skill did Goku use to kill Piccolo Daimao? *Answer: Penetrating Wave *Question: What wish did Oolong grant to Shenron? *Answer: Girl's Pants *Question: Except for Piccolo, how many henchmen dows Piccolo Daimao have? *Answer: 3 *Question: What's the reward for the Champion of the tournament? *Answer: 5 million zeny *Question: Where does Karin live? *Answer: Karin Tower *Question: Karin is a...? *Answer: Cat *Question: Who Killed Shenron? *Answer: Piccolo Daimao *Question: How did the Turtle Hermit get the Flying Nimbus for Goku? *Answer: A gift from Karin *Question: Where is the headquarter of the Capsule Corporation? *Answer: West Area *Question: Who created Spirit Ball? *Answer: Yamcha *Question: What wish has Piccolo Daimao made to Shenron? *Answer: Become younger *Question: Where is the Martial Art Tournament held? *Answer: Papaya Island *Question: Who Created Dragon Ball Radar? *Answer: Bulma *Question: What is Uranai Baba to Turtle Hermit? *Answer: Elder Sister *Question: What actualy is Power Pole? *Answer: The pole that connects to Sanctuary *Question: What's the gender of Upa of the Karin Forest? *Answer: Male *Question: What is Ox King to Chi-Chi? *Answer: Father *Question: How many coutries are there in the Dragon Ball Story? *Answer: 1 *Question: What is Piccolo Jr's name in 23rd Tournament? *Answer: Demon the 2nd *Question: How can Krilin defeat Chiao-tzu? *Answer: By IQ *Question: What's Oolong's favorite? *Answer: Girl's Pants! *Question: On the 22nd Tournament, why does Man-Wolf seek revenge from Jacky Chun? *Answer: Jacky Chun Blew off the Moon *Question: Goku is the champion of witch turnament? *Answer: 23 *Question: Who summons the Shenron first in anime? *Answer: Pilaf *Question: Where are Kami and Piccolo Daimao from? *Answer: Namek *Question: How many districts are in Dragon Ball? *Answer: 43 Category:Map Locations Category:Browse